


Black and white

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Series: So many colors [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Humiliation, Judge!Gabriel, M/M, Paddling, Sexual Roleplay, Sub!Sam, The real smut isn't until Chapter 2; because feelings, WTF is wrong with my brain, Was going to be Porn Without Plot but then the characters had to go and have feeelings, dom!Gabriel, lawyer!Sam, mentioned Top!Gabriel and bottom!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: A continuation of Colors of the Rainbow, in which Sam and Gabriel do some roleplaying.  Set sometime after 'Swap Meat.'





	1. It don't matter if you're black or white

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gabriel Bingo Square, **'Costumes.'** Well. The second chapter is, anyway. I have no idea what happened in the first chapter or why. Sorry. The inmates have officially taken over the asylum.

After spending entirely too much time in Gary's body, Sam had had it up to here with hunting, the apocalypse, and everything else. He'd been seeing Gabriel on and off ever since they'd met at that club; he didn't like to think about it, but apparently he and Gabriel had become quite an item online after Sam had given Gabriel permission to post, well, several videos at this point. The last time he'd been to see Gabriel, the archangel had taken requests from their online fans for what he should do to Sam, and apparently the resulting video had been very well-received. Sam mostly just remembers feeling like he was floating, but he'd seen the video, and it was _hot_. Gabriel was every bit as good of a Dominant as Jessica had been, if not better.

Sam tried not to think too hard about the thing he and Gabriel had. He wouldn't call it a relationship, exactly--it was really only about sex. Gabriel seemed to know exactly what Sam needed when he needed it, and gave it to him. Sam had no idea if mind-reading was involved, but he always came back from a session with Gabriel much more relaxed than he'd gone. Dean had noticed, but just assumed his brother was finally taking proper advantage of one-night stands. And if Sam came back a little sore, well, it was never any worse than getting banged up on your average hunt, even if it did make riding in the Impala somewhat...uncomfortable...at times.

Sam left the bar where he'd had a single beer, walked around back, and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to disappear in the middle of a crowded location and end up worrying Dean; he didn't need any questions about what he was doing and where he'd been. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and prayed. "Gabriel, archangel of messages, please--" He didn't get any further before he felt a shift in his surroundings. When he opened his eyes, he was back in Gabriel's apartment. Arthur had already run over and begun barking excitedly, jumping up and down and trying to lick any bit of Sam that he could reach. Smiling, Sam crouched down to pet the dog, who climbed up into his lap and licked at his face. "Hello to you too," Sam said, ruffling the dog's fur. 

"Hey, Sammy." Sam hated how much he loved the fact that Gabriel used the nickname that supposedly only Dean was allowed to use. When he looked up, the archangel was leaning nonchalantly against a nearby doorframe, dressed in jeans and a cream-colored polo shirt. He was also barefoot, and his usually carefully-controlled hair was all over the place today. "How's it hanging?"

"Hello, Gabriel." As long as Sam remained polite, he didn't have to call Gabriel Sir until they started the scene. In fact, Sam had a sneaking suspicion that Gabriel enjoyed being called by his real name by someone who knew who he really was. "I'm--" he tried to find a word to describe his current mood, and found he couldn't. "I don't even know. This thirteen-year-old witch swapped bodies with me, and he was gluten intolerant, and a demon found out about it, and--" He broke off, not wanting to whine. "Sorry. It's just...a lot's been happening lately." 

Gabriel stared at him as Sam straightened up from his crouch. There was an odd look on the archangel's face that the hunter couldn't place. "Sit down," he said finally, gesturing to the couch. Sam was surprised; they rarely spent more than a couple of minutes in the living room before relocating to the playroom. "Beer?" Gabriel was suddenly holding two of them. 

"Uh...yeah, okay." Sam took one, and then sat down on the couch. It was extremely comfortable; he found himself thinking that he'd rather sleep on it than the bed at the motel he and Dean were staying at tonight. 

To his surprise, Gabriel walked over to the couch and flopped down next to him before taking a long swig of beer. Gabriel always sat in the armchair when they were in the living room; having the archangel casually sitting next to him was a new experience for Sam.

They drank in silence, and Sam eventually began to fidget. "Is...is something wrong, Sir?" he asked finally, using the honorific so he wouldn't get himself into trouble. 

Gabriel quirked up one corner of his mouth. "Maybe you should tell me," he quipped, but then he put a hand up to forestall the hunter and set his empty bottle on the coffee table. "No, just--" he sighed. "Okay. First, you should know that I'm every bit as allergic to _feelings_ as your brother is. I don't like getting attached; it just...isn't me. I'm not much one for kissing or cuddling, either, but you already knew that." 

Sam was puzzled, and it showed on his face when Gabriel finally turned to look at him. "But you," the archangel continued, "You do get attached. You feel everything...so very deeply. I think it's part of what attracted me to you, besides, well, your hot bod." A smirk appeared and then disappeared, quick as a wink. "And now, you're starting to wonder if all you are to me is a toy that I can throw away when I get tired of it." Just as Sam became certain that Gabriel was reading his mind, the archangel shook his head. "I'm reading your face, Sam, not your mind. By the way, don't ever play poker unless you plan to cheat. So...I'm right, aren't I?"

Sam wasn't quite sure what to say, because he wanted to say anything and everything that would (a) get him laid tonight, and (b) not disrupt this fragile...thing that he and Gabriel had. In the end, though, he went with honesty. "Yeah," he replied. "I mean, only a little lately, and it's not a big deal, I get it, the last thing you want to do is get involved with a human--"

Gabriel reached up to put a finger on Sam's lips. "Don't tell me what I do or do not want to do, bucko," he said, though his eyes were twinkling. He took the beer out of Sam's hand and set it on the table, then turned and straddled Sam's lap. "I need you to listen closely, Sammy. Can you do that?"

Sam nodded, staring into Gabriel's eyes, struck suddenly by how old they looked. He set his hands down on the couch, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch Gabriel until the archangel told him he was. He was surprised, then, when Gabriel took one of his hands and interlaced their fingers. "I've...become fond of you, Sam. I don't normally get attached to people, especially humans, but you... I'm no sap, so I'm not going to claim that I love you or anything like that, but..." Gabriel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's, kissing him much more gently than he ever has before. Sam allowed Gabriel to deepen the kiss, and wasn't disappointed--Gabriel had a _very_ talented tongue. 

Eventually, Gabriel pulled away, and looked at Sam for a few moments before continuing. "You know I've never actually taken any of my subs to my real bed before? And I haven't let anyone touch my wings in...Dad, eons. You're special to me, Sam. Now, there's some things you do gotta know before you get all clingy. I'm not monogamous; if you want to be exclusive, I can't do that. Father just didn't make me that way. But I _can_ say that I care about what happens to you, and I'll help you put a stop to Luci's and Michael's pissing match so Luci can't take you away from me. I want to keep doing this, and see where it goes. If you don't, I understand, although I'm leaving no strings attached sex and the offer to help on the table no matter what." He grinned, seemingly cocky and confident. 

Sam was silent for a few minutes, processing everything Gabriel had just said. And maybe he was also staring at Gabriel's lips, wanting another kiss. But by the time his eyes flickered back up to Gabriel's, he had made his decision. He licked his lips, and then said, "Yes. I can live with that. I do want to see where this goes, Gabriel." Then he leaned forward and kissed the archangel. 

Gabriel allowed Sam to kiss him for several minutes; it went from surprisingly gentle to something a lot more demanding on both their parts. The archangel's face was flushed when he pulled away. "Good. I'm glad the annoying talky part is over with. Now, I've been meaning to give my good boy a reward for some time now. I have a scene all planned out, but it can wait. First--" he climbed off of Sam's lap and released his hand. "Let me show you what -else- I can do with my tongue." He waggled his eyebrows as he knelt down in between Sam's legs, and in what seemed like no time at all, he had Sam's belt unbuckled, his jeans open, and his cock out. The archangel winked once at him, and then Sam was getting, hands-down, the best blowjob of his life.


	2. The blues in black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut that I meant to write when the first chapter happened.

Sam was happy, and for once, it wasn't just the sex. Gabriel had admitted that Sam was more than just another partner to him, and Sam was on cloud nine. So, when Gabriel proposed that they do a little role-playing after the blow job, Sam wasn't about to say no. Gabriel told him his 'costume,' which he was now looking at bemusedly, was in the bathroom and that he should get dressed and then go into one of the rooms Sam hadn't been in yet. 

The 'costume' was a black suit, complete with matching shoes and a stark white shirt. Sam shook his head and wondered what on Earth they were going to roleplay, but removed his jeans and flannel and put the suit on. It turned out to be extremely well-tailored (Gabriel's magic, again), and the shoes were the most comfortable pair he'd ever worn. He had to admit he looked good as he used the mirror to help secure a forest-green tie around his neck. Sam couldn't tell if Gabriel liked green or just thought the color looked good on his sub, but it did bring out the green in his hazel eyes. 

Fully dressed and feeling oddly as if he'd just put on armor, Sam walked out of the bathroom and over to the door of the room Gabriel had instructed him to enter. He took a deep breath, and then opened the door. His jaw dropped--he was looking at a full, traditional American courtroom, with a high ceiling and light-colored, varnished wood everywhere. 

__________________________________________

Smirking, Gabriel allowed Sam to take in the space before he cleared his throat and redirected Sam's attention to him. "Counselor Winchester," he barked from his seat at the judge's bench. He was wearing a black judges' robe and a white wig like British judges wore, just for kicks. He'd considered John de Lancie's red and black outfit from that one Next Generation episode, but ultimately decided against it. "Do you know why I asked you to meet me here after court was adjourned?"

Sam, wide-eyed, met his gaze and blinked a few times. "Um, no, Sir--erm, Your Honor."

Gabriel forced his grin off his face. "Earlier today, I nearly found you in contempt of court three separate times. Do you remember?"

Sam managed to get his proverbial and literal act together, and walked over to the area reserved for the defense, although he kept his eyes on Gabriel. "Yes, Your Honor. Sorry, Your Honor."

Gabriel shook his head. "Sorry isn't good enough," he said. "I still have half a mind to find you in contempt after the shit you pulled in my courtroom today. Approach the bench, Mr. Winchester." He watched, smirking, as Sam walked up and then had to crane his neck to look up at him. It was nice to have it the other way around for once. "Against my better judgement, Counselor, I am going to give you one--ONE--chance to avoid being found in contempt of court. For the next," he glanced up and eyed a clock, "hour, you are going to do everything and anything I say. You are not to argue with me, and if you hesitate or fail to do what I say, I will find you in contempt. When I'm _completely satisfied_... that you've learned your lesson, Mr. Winchester, you get to go home. Do you understand?"

Sam's eyes lit up when he realized what Gabriel had in mind for the scene, and he smiled at Gabriel briefly before adopting a more serious expression. "Yes, Your Honor. I have to do anything and everything you say for the next hour in order to avoid being found in contempt of court." 

"Safeword?" Gabriel asked.

"Halloween," Sam replied promptly. 

"Good boy. Nonverbal?" 

Sam made the American Sign Language symbol for no, and Gabriel grinned down at him, ridiculous wig and all. "Let's get started then, shall we? I want you to...hop on one foot for me." 

Sam directed one of his many bitchfaces at the archangel (it was something Gabriel knew better than to punish him for; Sam would be punished constantly if Gabriel ever did try to stop the hunter from glaring at him), but, after a moment, Sam took a step or two away from the bench and started to hop up and down on his right foot. The archangel waited, watching Sam's hair bob up and down and his expression darken, until it was obvious Gabriel was doing this just because he could. Once he felt that his point had been driven home, he said, "You can stop, Mr. Winchester. Now, take off your jacket and lay it across the back of your chair."

Sam obeyed, removing his suit jacket, folding it, and laying it carefully on the back of the defense attorney's chair. He then turned back to Gabriel for further instruction. "The shirt now, Mr. Winchester." 

Though Sam personally had no issue with the scene, it wasn't something a regular defense attorney would be comfortable doing, so he protested. "But, Your Honor..."

"What did I tell you about arguing with me, Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel snapped. 

"Not to, Your Honor, but--"

"Then take off your shirt, and any undershirt you have on. Leave the tie; I have plans for it." Boy, did he. 

Sam reluctantly took off the white shirt, folded it, and set it on top of the jacket. He should have looked odd in expensive slacks and shoes with just a tie on his upper body--but Gabriel thought he looked delicious. "Good. Now, come up here and stand in front of me, hands at your sides." He rolled his chair away from the judge's bench, and turned it so he could face Sam once he climbed up the stairs. 

Sam came and stood in front of Gabriel, who produced a pair of handcuffs from his voluminous robe. "Turn around and give me your hands, Counselor." When Sam did as instructed, Gabriel cuffed his hands together, making sure the cuffs were tight, but not too tight. "Turn back."

Sam was quite the picture when he complied, standing in front of Gabriel with his hands cuffed behind his back and a ready-made leash dangling from his neck. Gabriel's grin had turned feral. "Just one more thing," he said, reaching for the button of Sam's slacks.

"Your Honor!" Sam protested, stepping backwards. "That's not--what are you doing?"

"You, in a few minutes," quipped Gabriel, looking up at him. "Do you have any idea what you do to me every day when you waltz around my courtroom in your perfect suit? How many times I've had to adjust myself while listening to your witty arguments? Well. Now I have an hour to do anything I like to you, and I mean to take _full_ advantage of it. Of course, you can always say no...but you know what will happen if you do." He leaned back in his chair, looking up at Sam with hunger in his eyes. "Besides," he added, smirking, "I've seen the way you look at me, Counselor. The 'Please, Sir, spank me and I'll stop being a brat,' glances and those pretty eyes of yours, always saying that you want me to bend you over the nearest desk and fuck you until you scream. Am I wrong, Mr. Winchester?"

Sam swallowed hard. "No, Your Honor," he admitted, flushing even though they were just roleplaying. "You're not wrong. I--I want you to do that. Please."

"Good. Now come here." Gabriel beckoned with his index finger, and Sam obediently stepped closer. This time he didn't pull away when Gabriel opened up his slacks and pulled his cock out (he hadn't bothered with underwear). He wasn't entirely hard yet, which was good, because the next thing Gabriel produced from his robe was a silver cock cage to match the handcuffs. "Can't have you enjoying yourself during a punishment, now can I?" 

"No, Your Honor." Sam whimpered as Gabriel put him into the device and locked it; it already looked like it was making him uncomfortable. 

"That's right. And you are being punished, Mr. Winchester. In fact, I'm going to treat you just like you're one of the criminals you defend every day. I think I'll start by parading you around the room, and I want you to think of what it would be like if this room was full of people watching you: in the Gallery, in the jury box...even the bailiff and the prosecutor watching you walk around with your cock in a cage and your hands cuffed behind your back." Gabriel briefly considered letting Sam step out of his shoes and slacks, but realized it would be more humiliating for Sam to have to shuffle around the courtroom in pants that were falling down his legs. 

Standing, Gabriel grabbed hold of the end of Sam's tie that wouldn't tighten the knot, jerking him down so he was face-to-face with the archangel. "I want you to think about how you make _me_ look when you perform one of your little stunts in my courtroom, Counselor. And next time you think of engaging in your antics, I want you to remember this, because next time, I can and will make sure there _are_ still people watching while I lead you around my courtroom like a dog." He pulled Sam, handcuffed and caged, around the courtroom by his tie, careful to slow down whenever Sam had to negotiate steps. By the time they were in front of the jury box, Sam's pants were down around his ankles, and Gabriel knew that the camera he'd placed there would be getting quite an eyeful. (Sam had already consented to being recorded again.) A few casual glances backward told him that Sam was blushing from his head to his toes. Perfect.

Gabriel led Sam over to the court recorder's desk, which he had situated earlier in order to get perfect camera angles. "Bend over, and stay," he said, pointing, and Sam dutifully bent at the waist, placing his torso on the desk with his head turned to the side. Gabriel stepped back and admired his handiwork for a few moments. "How does that cage feel, Mr. Winchester?"

"It hurts, Your Honor," Sam whined, shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

"Would you like me to take it off of you?"

"Yes, please, Your Honor." 

"Should've thought of that before you started imitating Matlock in my courtroom." As Sam whimpered in response, Gabriel turned and headed back to the bench, both to give Sam time to settle and to retrieve an implement he'd snapped up earlier--a wooden paddle with an image of a gavel on it. With a grin, he made sure the nearest camera got a good look at it before heading back down to where Sam was waiting.

Gabriel showed Sam the paddle, and snickered at the way the hunter clearly had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "I'm going to give you fifteen smacks, five for each time I should have declared you in contempt of court. Sound fair, Counselor?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Sam said meekly. 

"All right. Count them for me." Gabriel walked back around behind Sam, settled in his stance, and started swinging. He made sure to spread the hits out over Sam's backside, and gave the hunter plenty of time to give him the count. 

When Sam finally gasped, "Fifteen, Your Honor," Gabriel let the paddle clatter down onto the desk, and rubbed Sam's flanks. He adored the color he'd turned Sam's ass, but between that and the cock cage...

"Time out. How're you doing? Do you need a rest?" Gabriel asked, smoothing Sam's sweaty hair back from his forehead. 

Sam, face teary and blotchy, thought about it. "Maybe just a few minutes." 

"Okay. Take your time." Gabriel snapped up some ripe raspberries and slowly fed a few to Sam, who calmed down as the archangel rubbed his back. "Want out of the handcuffs for a few minutes?" he asked. "Or the cage?" 

Sam shook his head after another moment's thought. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"You're doing so good for me, Sammy," Gabriel said, continuing to feed Sam berries and rub his back. "I'm going to fuck you with the cage on for the cameras, but then I'll let you out of it, we'll go back to my room and I'll put some cream on this delicious ass of yours and then ride you until you come, because you've been such a good boy for me today. How does that sound?"

"Sounds amazing, Gabriel." As Sam smiled up at him through his tears, Gabriel couldn't help but feel that he was a lucky, lucky archangel. If he had any say in it at all, Lucifer would never get his hands on the treasure that is Sam. 

"Okey dokey," Gabriel said, once Sam had had time to recover. He vanished the fruit and the water he'd snapped up. "Time to show America what judges wear under their robes."

Sam snorted, and did roll his eyes this time.


End file.
